


Just One Second

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one second is all it takes for a life to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Second

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask where this came from... I have no idea. Very very short.

o.o.o.o.o.o

**_NEW MESSAGE: WILL_ **  
_“How long you gonna be? Dinner going cold. W x”_

Benji smiled down at the phone which sat on the passenger seat. Constantly flicking his gaze between the road and his phone, he reached out and typed a quick response.

_“not far now ur treasured booze took 4evr to get x”_

He threw the phone back to the seat and continued driving, hoping that the five minutes left of his trip would actually take five minutes. His phone buzzed again and he grabbed it again, chuckling at Brandt’s reply. 

**_NEW MESSAGE: WILL_ **  
_“Well hurry up, surprise waiting. W x”_

_“cant w8 see u soon x”_

Benji tossed the phone aside once more and returned his eyes to the road.

Those five minutes later, the phone sat on the tarmac, sirens echoing around it as a paramedic picked it up, reading the notification on the screen.

**_NEW MESSAGE: WILL_ **  
_“Love you. W x”_

o.o.o.o.o.o

Brandt sat next to that hospital bed for two weeks, refusing to give up as he waited patiently for Benji to open his eyes. 

But he never did. 

Two days later, as the doctor was turning off the machines, Brandt looked down to the small box in his hands which he had clutched ever since he got the call. A tear escaped his eye as he stood and placed a tender kiss to Benji’s lips. 

“I miss you…”

o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
